Three Words
by QueenCapsicum
Summary: "Rach, I've known you for ten years don't you think I know when you're fretting over something?" He smiled thoughtfully before continuing, "You can tell me anything; I'm your rock, Remember?" Samchel oneshot: Rachel has been Best Friends with Sam Evans since forever, and has been in love with him for longer. what happens when she builds up the courage to say 3 words she can't back.


**Hi everyone, this is my first fix so be nice. it's just a one-shot and F.Y.I: i don't own glee, or the characters, i just own the wording of this short, sweet and simple story hope you enjoy:**

_**Three Words:**_

I paced back and forth nervously in the Coffee Club's bathroom, laughing to myself uncomfortably as I passed the soap dispenser for what felt like the hundredth time. '_Rachel this is crazy, stop it, people are staring.' _I lectured to myself internally. I leant down and put the palms of my shaking hands under the ice-cold water and splashed it against my face, desperately hoping to break the repetitive surges of anxiety from attacking my mind once again. I pushed the thick, long strands of my dark hair out of my face and pulled my hair into a messy bun at the back of my head, reminding myself that it was inevitable and he would have eventually found out (_If not from me than from Kurt, who I may or may not have accidently told.)_ so there was no point putting it off any longer. At that _very_ persuasive thought I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and reluctantly began to march myself into the Café.

My hands, which were previously cold, started to grow uncomfortably sweaty and my heart initiated a pounding so abnormally loud I was surprised he didn't hear it from where he was sitting, only a few metres away. As I neared our table I forced a smile and sat in the booth opposite his. I knew that he could see through my act; he was my best friend. '_No Rachel, No!' _I commanded inwardly. _'this is not the time to think about that, Push those thoughts away.'_ But once that singular thought had pushed it's way to the front of my mind it was too late, there was no stopping the endless rotation of possible consequences that were partnered with my impending actions: the realisation that I just might lose him. I just might _lose Sam_.

I could feel the tears in the back of mind, slowly rising and just when they were threatening to spill over when my thoughts were abruptly interrupted and I was gradually brought back to reality by an all-too-familiar voice, "Alright, spill."

"W-w-what?" I stammered awkwardly with a half-hearted smile playing on lips trying to deny the fact that this might be the last time that my best friend will be my best friend because I know once those three mesmerizing words passed my lips there was no taking them back and things between us could never be the same again.

"Come on Rach, I've known you for _**ten years**_ don't you think I know when you're fretting over something?" He smiled thoughtfully before continuing, "You can tell me anything; I'm your rock, Remember?"

I let a tear streak my cheek and looked down to ashamed to meet the gaze of his warm, hazel eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so, so s-sorry" I managed to choke out between not-so-discrete sobs.

After much hesitation I tensed my muscles and pulled my eyes up towards his only to see my expression mirrored in his face: He looked As if it physically pained him to see me unhappy. I took comfort in this thought and as his thumb wiped a tear from my cheek I somehow gathered the courage to say the words I had denied for so long. "Sam, I-I-I, uh…"

I was abruptly cut off by his content filled voice before I had the chance to say anything more, he finished my sentence for me: "Love you so much, it hurts?" he beamed gleefully. In response all I could do was grin uncontrollably, like a kid with candy, at the how beautiful the person that he was, really was. I struggle to find the words that express how true that statement was, but the right ones simply don't exist. So with the toddler-like grin still planted on my face I sheepishly admitted what Sam already knew was true

"Kinda"

By Chibling7c


End file.
